Two projects are being pursued: (1) control of ribosome and RNA polymerase synthesis in bacteria: we are measuring the kinetics of ribosomal protein and RNA polymerase induction following a nutritional shift-up. (2) Regulation of gene activity in T5 bacteriophage: we determine the transcription may of the T5 DNA molecule with DNA-RNA hybridization methods.